Deadly Force
by Theresa471
Summary: CEO Dabney Coles and another man is killed in an gas explosion. As it turned out both men were murdered. The 12th precinct is asked to find out who is involved in the murders.
1. Chapter 1

Deadly Force

Chapter One

There was an explosion just outside Central Park. A gas stove blew while an man in his late forties was cooking something to eat. CEO Dabney Coles age 47 having finished his work early for a change. He had come home after signing out with his secretary leaving the building in Manhattan.

One of the neighbors had called 911 to have the police and fire department arrive to try and put out the fire of the two story home. However when the fire was out with the gas line having to be shut off by the Gas company.

Officials walking inside on what was left of the house. They had found Dabney Coles and another man in the living room with a bullet hole into his head. Detectives were called onto the case the next day with the Coroner having been asked by the 12th precinct to do two autopsies on the two bodies.

Doctor Lisa Anderson was in the middle of the autopsy for CEO Dabney Coles. Sergeant Esposito and Detective Kevin Ryan walked into the building looking for the coroner. She would be in autospy bay one working. She looked up from her work on the body when she sees the two detectives.

"Why are you here? I am not done on the body of Dabney Coles." She replied out of frustration.

"Were you able to find anything out of the ordinary Doctor Anderson?" Esposito asked with concern in his tone.

"At this time nothing so far. But I did check the other body and found that he was shot by a 45 caliber gun that killed the banker Joel Mckenna age 54. Otherwise the autopsy will be done later by Doctor Perlmutter."

"Please be sure to let Captain Beckett know of any details that might be found." Esposito explained to the coroner looking tire with having been working ten hours already.

"I will Sergeant. Now I suggest the both of you get out of here so that I can finish up my work." She stated with an altitude to have the both of them not liking the way they had been treated.

"Very well we will go doctor." The both detectives walked out of the coroner's office to head for Ceo Dabney Coles office in Manhattan.

Twenty five later...

Sergeant Esposito and Ryan walked up the stairs leading to the office building and being greeted by the security officer of the World Wide Bankers. "We are here to speak with someone from Ceo Dabney Coles office. It's very important that we do with CEO Coles having been found dead in his house."

"What happened gentlemen?" The officer asked with concern in his tone of voice.

"Gas explosion. Right now we are investigating at this time. It's why we need to speak with anyone from his office." Esposito announced with the officer not giving himself away for anything.

"Please take the elevator on the right to the 8th floor. His secretary and co-workers are there at this time. When you get onto the floor there will be a security officer to direct you to the main office complex."

"Thanks." Ryan says with the both detectives moving off and the security officer getting on the phone to call someone.


	2. Chapter 2

Deadly Force

Chapter Two

Both Sergeant Esposito and Detective Kevin Ryan came off the elevator to be greeted by the security officer. He had asked for their badges once they had explained being police officers.

"We are here to speak with someone from CEO Dabney Coles office." As he shows him his badge as with Kevin Ryan.

"Can you tell me why Sergeant?" He asked even though it was none of his business at the moment having to be an investigation into the death of Dabney Coles.

"I am sorry Sergeant, I am not at liberty to tell you at this time." Esposito replied with a even tone to try and stay calm.

"Very well please go ahead. I will let the president know your here." The security officer says with picking up the phone to speak with President Darrin Givers age 34 and married.

Sergeant Esposito and Detective Kevin Ryan didn't know what to expect with talking to the employees having worked with the CEO Dabney Coles.

It was a long corridor before reaching the office of President Darrin Givers. Opening the door they are greeted by a secretary at her desk and two other women at a switch board answering calls.

"How may I help you gentlemen?" She was a young woman in her late twenties with blonde hair wearing a short black cocktail dress getting ready to leave in an hour to attend a fundraiser with President Darrin Givers at the Waldolf Astoria hotel.

"We are detectives from the 12th precinct. We would like to speak with the president about a police matter." He states with taking in a deep breath into his lungs.

"One moment please. I will let the president know your here." She picks up the phone to call her boss and close friend. "Darrin the police are here to speak with you about a matter." They were able to hear her say something to him over the phone. Even though Esposito didn't bother to say anything to her about it. "Gentlemen, you can both go in. Please go through that door and than the next. The door will be opened for you both to enter. He will be waiting for the both of you to begin your conversation with him."

"Thanks." Ryan says with following his partner.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Gentlemen please come into my office. I am really surprised to see the police here. What is going on detectives?" He asked with an even tone while sitting down behind his oak brown desk.

"The reason we are here is to inform you that the CEO Dabney Coles has been found dead. There was a gas explosion at his place along with another body. Currently there is an on going investigation as to what caused the explosion."

"My god! I just can't believe it. I saw Dabney yesterday here at the office. He was getting ready to head on home after such a long day of meetings."

"How was his demeanor all day Mr. Givers?" Detective Ryan asked with his note book opened up to take notes down.

"He was fine all day. Until when he received a phone call from a friend of his. He wouldn't tell me what it was all about. Only for the fact he needed to go on home gentlemen. And don't asked me about the name of his friend, I have no idea. There are times Dabney is very secretive for when it comes to his private life."

"Do you mine if if talk to others in this office?" Sergeant Esposito asked the question.

"Please do. However I will be leaving very soon as with my secretary for a fund raiser. If there is anything else gentlemen, I have a great deal of work that needs to be done before leaving." He states with getting up from his seat to let them out of his office and into the outer office.

"No problem." Ryan responded with placing his notebook into his coat jacket until it was time to be used.


	3. Chapter 3

Deadly Force

Chapter Three

Meanwhile at the fundraiser in full swing. Darrin Givers and his associate and secretary Jackie Rogers were enjoying the fundraiser at the bar finishing up another Scotch and Whiskey. The music was some what loud with the music being piped in from the loud speakers.

Jackie says something into Givers ear. "Do you think the police suspect a thing?" She asked with taking a sip of her whiskey.

"I don't think so Jackie, or else the police would be making an arrest. I covered all of the basics for when it comes to Mckenna and Coles, along with his so call evidence to have me black mailed." He replied softly back into her ear. "Shall we ordered another drink." He says with a kiss to her cheek.

They walked slowly over to the bar. When mystery writer Richard Castle having been invited came in with his wife Kate Beckett. She had only finished worked two hours earlier after receiving a report from her two detectives Esposito and Ryan.

Castle had been invited for the fundraiser two months earlier, however it would be a good chance for Beckett to play sneak with watching out for Givers a suspect in the gas explosion case having killed two one named Joel Mckenna.

"Kate would you like a drink?" Castle asked with looking around for the bar.

"Please Rick get me my usual drink. But in the meantime I will start to mingle around."She stated looking to see on where she will be able to see Givers.

"I suggest you be careful Kate. After what you have told me about the case that Esposito and Ryan are working on could get deadly." He replied with concern in his tone of voice and of his demeanor.

"Don't worry Castle, I will be just fine. Excuse me I think I see my pigeon over at the bar. It works out well Rick, I can get my own drink if you don't mine?" To have Castle shaking his head seeing his wife walking over to Darrin and his secretary talking.

She tapped him on his shoulder so that she can introduce herself to Givers. She would let him know that she was here with her husband Mystery writer Richard Castle. "Darrin Givers, I am Kate Beckett the wife of Mystery Writer Richard Castle. I am also a captain for the 12th precinct."

"Oh really! A police captain and wife. What else do you do Mrs. Castle?" He asked with looking over at his secretary with concern in his body language.

"Please call me Kate. I also write as well Mr. Givers with my Baby diaries and two others with help of course from my husband." She smiled with asking the bar tender for a Rum and coke.

"What brings you here?" He asked nervously.

"My husband and I were invited by the CEO months ago, however I had heard he had died in an gas explosion with another man. So we decided to honor his memory with coming tonight." She responded.

"It's a real Shame Kate. How I found out was from two detectives today. I believe they were from your 12th precinct." He says with taking another sip of his drink.

"Yes, that is correct. However they stated that they weren't able to find out anything of important for when it comes to their case. Now if you will excuse me, I will go find my husband. No doubt trying to get himself into trouble."

Givers and his secretary laughed at her comment about her husband. The both of them decided they needed to get something to eat before mingling as well...


	4. Chapter 4

Deadly Force

Chapter Four

Richard Castle was talking to a bunch of young ladies friends of Darrin Givers and of Dabney Coles. A blonde woman named Teri Walters was upset to have heard about Coles death.

She had known that Castle was a mystery writer and works for the 12th precinct. She needed to be alone with him for a few moments, even though she would look like a fool slobbering all over the writer.

"What do you think your doing Miss Walters?" Castle says with trying to force the woman off him. He was afraid that his wife would see this type of scene between the both of them.

"I need to talk to you about Dabney Coles murder. Please Mr. Castle, I can't talk here or else I will be killed as well." She replied with being scared to death from the others.

Castle looked around to see if anybody was watching them with great interest. "Come with me outside, maybe we can talk inside my vehicle without anyone bothering us. Lets go quickly Miss Walters." As he holds onto her hand. This is when Kate Beckett sees what is going on and wondering with following outside. She was able to catch up to them. When Castle said he will explain inside.

"All right Miss Walters what is going on?" Castle announced from the back seat of his black limo.

"Dabney was murdered by the president Darrin Givers." She takes in a deep breath with trying to continue on with the information.

"Why was he murdered?" Kate Beckett had to asked from the front seat of the limo. The driver was no where to be found at the moment.

"Dabney was being blacked mailed by Givers with having a ledger of all of the illegal transactions with his clients. He was selling drugs and weapons on the side besides running the business." Miss Walters replied with shaking a little and having to be the next target.

"Then why did they kill Joel Mckenna?" Beckett says to the scared woman.

"He wanted a piece of the action, and I am afraid more people in the company will be getting killed in the process. And I don't mean Givers either, his suppliers on the street. I will need protection Mr. Castle, I am afraid I will be need once they find out I talked to you and the police."

"Don't you worry Miss Walters, I will be sure to get you some type of protection. I will call someone tonight while your going to be staying with us at the Loft. I will be sure to have officers under cover to help watch the building along with the regular security." Beckett announced with her intentions. "Castle call the driver of this Limo and have him get here as quickly as possible."

"Yes of course Kate. But in the meantime, you will stay here until he gets here." Castle responded.

"Thanks the both of you for your help." Miss Walters says with relaxing better in the back seat of the limo.


	5. Chapter 5

Deadly Force

Chapter Five

Castle had told the driver to go faster through the traffic heading for the 12th precinct. They didn't wish to take any chances with Darrin Givers men going after them from the fund raiser. Miss Walters had stayed down inside of the limo so that Beckett can protect her.

Beckett had called the precinct to be ready. She would have security guards at all of the entrances for the duration until the witness protection people arrive once she calls and explains to them. Even though she would need to talk with the police commissioner about it. No doubt he would agree to the idea of giving the woman protection.

Castle looked down from inside the limo to see Walters crying. He would asked on why she was crying. "What's wrong?" He says to her getting up to wipe her eyes and her smearing make up.

"Just scared to death worrying that I will be next." She replied to the two in the limo.

Kate Beckett takes a tissue from her medium size purse to hand her the tissue. "Here you go miss Walters. Everything is going to be all right once you're able to get away to freedom from Givers and his goons." She states with Castle deciding to hold onto the woman for emotional support.

Kate Beckett was starting to feel out of place with her husband taking liberties with the woman. But yet she didn't say a word until maybe later in her office or the loft.

Finally minutes later they arrived at the under ground garage of the precinct. She had asked the driver to take them to the lowest lever for where they will take the freight elevator to the fourth floor. This was more safer than taking the regular elevator or the stairs. She had placed two security officers near the fright elevator.

She asked the older officer in his late forties. "Have you been able to see anyone lurking around?" She asked with concern in her tone of voice and mostly demeanor.

"Negative Captain. Everything has been some what quiet at this time."

"Thanks. Lets go Castle and Miss Walters." Beckett ordered with Castle taking hold of Miss Walters hand with moving into the freight elevator slowly. Until everybody was inside and Beckett pressing the button for the desirable level.

A moment later the freight elevator opens up with everyone heading for her office and hopefully the police commissioner will be there inside waiting for them. She had asked him to come to the precinct to talk with the woman in person making it easier in some ways.

When they arrived. Castle decided to head for the break room to make himself a cup of coffee. While Teri Walters would be talking to Beckett and the police commissioner.

Inside her office...

Police Commissioner Nevins had the one question on his mind. "Where is this ledger Miss Walters?" He asked standing facing the woman sitting in the chair opposite of Captain Beckett.

"In a safe deposit box at the Chase bank in Manhattan across the street from the Ice skating rink. I have the number box for which you can have the manager or anyone else to open it for you. Just be sure you show them I.D. or else they won't open it. They are stickler for rules and regulations.

"We will be sure to show our badges. But what I am more worried about is Darrin Givers and his people on whether they will be watching the bank." Beckett says with concern in her voice.

"I have never told them just where I put the ledger nor said anything that I had taken it from Givers. He probably thinks it might of been anyone in the company at this point. However I am not going to take any chances. It's why I need the protection Captain Beckett."

"Very Well, you will have your protection." Police Commissioner Nevins says with picking up the phone to call the Witness Protection Program.


	6. Chapter 6

Deadly Force

Chapter Sixth

She would need to speak with her husband Richard Castle in the break room. Asking him for a favor was going to be having Beckett pulling her hair on this one. Especially when he was attractive to Teri Walters.

Castle was finishing up the last of his coffee in the break room, when she walked in. He looks up to see her some what annoyed. "Did you get the information from her that was needed?" He asked with placing the coffee cup into the sink to be washed.

"I did. However I will be needing your help on the case by going to the Chase bank across the street from the ice skating rink to retrieve a ledger from a safe deposit box. I was given the key and account number in order for you to bring it back here before Darrin Givers and his goons find out."

"Very well I will go Kate. However did the police commissioner agree to the Witness Protection Program?" He asked with watching his wife's face.

"Yeah! He agreed Rick. I am not going to take any further chances with this woman. I have no idea just how long the agents from the program will get here. So I have decided to bring her to the loft with officers watching the area, while your going to get the ledger." She replied with Castle taking the piece of paper and key with him to the bank.

He had made sure his small revolver that he carries on him had plenty of bullets inside to be used just in case he's attack. "I need it Kate. Just like you with not taking any chances as well." He announced with moving out of the break room to head downstairs to the under ground garage to the limo.

Beckett meanwhile went to speak with Nevins after calling the program. He had told them them that they won't be arriving at the Loft for at least 12 hours. He had mention that there were a shortage of officers due to vacation and other reasons. "They will be coming to the Loft to pick up Miss Walters, Captain Beckett. Lets just hope the security around the building and inside will be enough?" He asked with grave concern for Miss Walters and the ledger.

"Lets hope so sir. Castle has left for the bank, while I get the papers signed to release our prisoner to be brought to the loft. Where will you be sir at this time?" Beckett had to asked just in case something comes up.

"I will be heading back to the office to speak with the higher officials like with the mayor and governor." He leaves to head downstairs to meet up with his driver to take him back to the down town office.

Driving on over to the Chase bank. Richard Castle and his driver kept on looking around for anyone that might be following them. So far they had been lucky. Castle asked the limo driver to park in the back parking lot. While Castle would head inside with his I.D. and holding onto the account number.

He would be stopped by a security officer stopping at the entrance of the vault. He was able to show his I.D. and telling the older guard the number of the safe deposit box.

"Very well please come inside with me. I will be sure to protect you with your privacy." The officer said to Castle walking inside once he had opened the vault door.

Castle pulled out his key for the box, while the guard was able to stand back.

Using his key to opened the box. Inside was a medium size ledger for which Castle placed inside his coat pocket and than closing it back up and thanking the officer.

Castle than walked out to head back outside to his limo to head on home for Beckett to take a look at.


	7. Chapter 7

Deadly Force

Chapter Seven

Castle handed the ledger to his wife Kate Beckett in the living room, while Teri Winters being protected was sitting at the kitchen counter having a cup of tea. She was a nervous wreck having to be worried about Darrin's people trying to break into the loft.

"Take a look at this Rick." Beckett replied with looking at the first couple of pages of the ledger filled with a listing of transactions. Names, dates and how much of the merchandise was paid for. She hands back the ledger to her husband sitting across from her, while she looked over at Teri.

After a few moments of scanning the pages. Castle whistles to indicate in what was inside the ledger. "It's a no wonder Givers wants to try and kill Teri for the ledger. This ledger will put Darrin Givers and his associates in prison for the rest of their lives."

"I agree, Rick. It's why the Witness Protection agents need to get here as soon as possible. Or else she is going to be in danger while she is here. In spite the fact I have placed under cover officers both outside and inside the loft." Beckett replied with getting up to walk over to the kitchen counter to make herself a cup of tea as well. "Castle, do me a favor. Go out and check with Esposito down stairs to make sure all is well with the placement of officers."

"Sure Kate. Make sure you lock the door once I leave. We don't need anyone breaking in at this time." Castle said while heading for the front door and checking his jacket for his revolver just in case he needs to use it.

Meanwhile Beckett asked Teri on whether she was interested in laying down. She would be taking her upstairs to the third floor and one of the bedrooms to sleep in. Currently Lily, and Jake were resting for a nap, while Reece was visiting his grandmother Martha at her apartment during a three day break from her play.

Castle took the elevator downstairs for where Sergeant Esposito was posing as the doorman. The regular doorman was asked to go home with an explanation to be given in a few days. "Anything Esposito?" Talking softly just in case anyone would be trying to over hear the conversation.

"Nothing as yet Mr. Castle." Esposito responded to the question. It was at this time when he had to open the door to let in one of the residents that Castle knew very well.

"Hello Doctor. How are you today?" Castle asked. As the Heart specialist said the following...

"Discussed Castle. Working with too much politics at the hospital. I am just about ready to look elsewhere." The older doctor replied before heading inside the lobby of the building.

"That's too bad." Castle turned to say before noticing the doctor didn't hear him comment. Facing Esposito looking around for anything out of the ordinary. "I will head back upstairs to speak with Beckett. I will be back later to check up on you and Ryan."

"Sure Castle." Esposito said with watching the writer heading back inside and taking the elevator back upstairs to his loft.


	8. Chapter 8

Deadly Force

Chapter Eight

It was late at night. Darrin Givers was worried as hell. After seeing his secretary Teri Winters leave the fund raiser with the mystery writer. He was beginning to wonder that something was up with the both of them. Even though one of his associates had suggested that she might be wanting to talk with the police.

Even though he had put the idea out of his mind that she would actually go against him and the others. Trying to relax at his apartment complex after leaving the affair. Laying down on his long black couch in the living room. He hears the doorbell. Looking at the time on his watch, he was wondering just who it just might be.

He gets off the couch with closing up his robe. He takes the steps to open up the door to see his friend James Elroy a lawyer working for him. He was given the job of following Teri Winters.

"Well! What's the word James?" He asked in a tone that was down right scary.

"It would seem she has flown the coup. She is currently staying with Richard Castle and his police wife Captain Beckett of the 12th precinct. I was able to notice the under cover officers protecting the building both inside and out of the premises." He says with sitting down on the couch asking his boss for an drink.

"Are you sure about this James?" Asking nervously with walking over to the corner to make a drink mostly Scotch on the rocks from the bar. After a moment he would bring the drink over to the tired looking lawyer.

"Oh, yeah. I am very sure. I can spot an under cover police officer a mile away. And besides my source in the office of the police commissioner tells me that your secretary has talked and has asked for protection. Meanwhile the Witness Protection Agency has been called into the area to place her in an safe house." He announced to have Darrin Givers just about ready to blow up with his anger.

"I just don't god damn understand why she would do this to me. After I have treated her really well the past few years." He states with his anger letting go. It was at this point he wanted to hit someone with James Elroy being his target.

"I don't know either Darrin." As he finishes up the last of his scotch. He wasn't going to asked for another. Since he needs to be getting home with a conference in the morning at his office. "I am going to be going Darrin. My friend Jack is watching the building from across the street. If anything happens, he is going to be calling me on my cell." He leaves the empty glass on the glass coffee table to head for the door to let himself out.

Across the street from another building. Jack an older man in his early fifties. He was checking through the binoculars watching the loft. There had been no other activity besides the under cover officers making their rounds.

His job was to only watch the building. He had already left a voice mail on Elroy's cell phone telling him that nothing was going on.

Meanwhile inside the loft. Teri Winters was having a hard time trying to sleep. She had come down stairs to make herself a cup of tea and something to eat. However Castle was working on his lap top on the kitchen counter writing a chapter for a new Nikki Heat novel. He had as yet given a title for the novel.

He looks up to see her shaking a little. So he stopped work on his computer to go get her a blanket from the hall closet. Placing the multi colored blanket around her shoulders.

"Thank you, Castle. I really don't know why I was feeling chilled. Maybe it was just waiting for the worst to happened." She states with giving him a wide smile.

"Maybe! I suggest you try to make the best of things while we wait for the agents." Castle replied to go back to his work on the computer.


	9. Chapter 9

Deadly Force

Chapter Nine

Sometime during the night. Darrin Givers had called in his friends that have worked for him in the past with jobs for which they have taken out associates. He was willing to pay them a fortune in order to be rid of Teri Winters and with finding the ledger.

He had a suspicious that the ledger just might be with the police mostly the 12th precinct. He had set up a plan to try and to have them get the ledger. Even if it means a blood bath to get the ledger.

"I am going to break up the group with the three of you going after the ledger, while the others knocking off Teri Winters at the loft. We need to do this quickly, since I heard from a source that the Witness Protection Agents will be arriving at the loft in eight hours. Does everyone understand?" He says to the five sitting in his living room.

Angelo an ex Navy seal was an expert marksman in his early thirties. "We understand Darrin. I must warm you the plan is going to turn bloody." He quipped with his words.

"I DON'T CARE!" He said to Angelo and the group shaking their heads. "I am paying you people a great deal of money to have the job done. I suggest all of you get out of here now to begin the process. Do I make myself clear?" He said with anger flaring through his nostrils.

"Lets get out of here now." Angelo replied to his associates with picking up their jackets and hats to head outside into the chilled air in spite it was in the middle of the night and July.

Darrin watched all of them leave the apartment. As he was going to try and head back to sleep for a few hours. Hopefully his plan was going to work.

Castle was restless trying to sleep. Kate Beckett was sound asleep on her side of the bed. She didn't move at all once he had gotten up and headed into the kitchen to have something to drink and eat. He has been thinking about Teri ever since he had met her at the fundraiser.

He just couldn't believed it that he had feelings stirring up deep inside of him. Why this was happening? He had no idea why. He goes to sit down on the stool for a moment to think for a moment before deciding on what to make and drink.

He heard someone coming over to the kitchen. As he turned to see that it was Teri in her robe and slippers having come down the stairs. "Hey! I wasn't able to sleep, so I decided to see if I can rustle up something to eat." She replied with sitting down next to him.

"I was going to do the same thing. Would you like some scramble eggs? I will be happy to make them for you and myself?" Castle smiled with getting off the stool to head behind the counter to begin his chore of making the eggs, toast and orange juice.


	10. Chapter 10

Deadly Force

Chapter Ten

It was a quiet evening for the over night shift at the 12th precinct. Captain Jose Anderson was working in his office alcove. His detective Sergeant William Anderson(No relation) and Lt. Alverez had come in from the field talking with their sources about Darrin Givers and others. They weren't able to find a thing nor the sources on the streets. However they were able to give a warning to both of the detectives...

Sergeant Anderson came over to the captain sitting reading files. He looks up to see the youthful looking under cover officer. "Were you able to find anything about Darrin Givers?" He asked with placing the files to the side of his desk.

"Nothing at all sir. However one of our sources did say that we should be on alert in case of an attack by Givers associates."  
Sergeant Anderson replied with a tone that stated that Captain Anderson bring in extra personnel to protect the precinct.

"You say to me that you and the Lt. wasn't able to find a thing, but yet you give me this warning. I just don't understand it at all. I will need to call Captain Beckett at home and let her know of this. She is not going to like the idea of being woken up."

Sergeant Anderson didn't like in what his commander had to say. But he needed to get something off his chest. "If I was you, commander,  
I would call in the personnel just in case. As for Captain Beckett, I don't think she will be upset since this is a high priority case at the moment."

Taking a moment to think about it. "Very well sergeant. I will get to work on calling the personnel. Even though they would like it at all." He says with a slight snort in his tone of voice.

*********************************************************  
Meanwhile two blocks away from the 12th precinct. Angelo and his associates were getting ready to head for the under ground garage of the 12th precinct. Weather wise it was clear and balmy for the moment. While Angelo was going over the details with the other four standing outside of the black station wagon. They were testing out their weapons with Sanchez an ex marine was checking the barrel of his revolver.

"Please gentlemen to be sure that we look for the ledger in the Captain's office. It has to be there or else we will be wasting our time. Or else Darrin is going to have our heads on a platter." He stated to his friends.

"What about the police on the fourth floor?" Sanchez had to asked with placing his gun back into his jacket.

"We do what is necessary to find that damn ledger." Angelo pointed out to the group with slight anger in his voice. "Now lets get moving before it's too late." He ordered with getting into the driver seat of the station wagon and to head for the under ground parking lot.


	11. Chapter 11

Deadly Force

Chapter 11th

There were only five personnel and including Captain Anderson in his office alcove. He had sent out his under cover detectives to check on different leads from their street sources.

It was just too quiet for the Captain's sake. As he needed a cup of coffee to keep him awake. Walking out he noticed four men when all of a sudden he heard gun shots. He ran quickly into the break room to hide from who ever was causing the gun fired.

Angelo and Sanchez had shot at the two officers having pulled their weapons. Meanwhile Captain Anderson carrying his scanner radio on him. He sent out a warning to others that may be listening to send help as quickly as possible.

He stayed down from inside the break room in order not to have the shooters see him. All he could see was the fact they were heading for Beckett's office.

"Lets go quickly." Angelo ordered carrying his weapon. The other two were standing watch near the door of the captain's office, along with watching for anyone to come off the elevator.

Captain Anderson was going to try and take at least one of them out with his revolver. Taking it out from the side of his uniform. Checking the barrel for bullets having to been awhile since using it. The last time was on the firing range three months ago. He took in a deep breath into his lungs to be ready to storm and fire.

Quickly moving out of the break room. He fired quickly at one of the men to hit him in the back to fall to the floor. While the other just missed Captain Anderson by an hair. However quickly firing his gun, Captain Anderson hit the second in the head. It was at this time when the elevator opened with officers from the precinct storming in to find the two bodies.

"CHECK THE CAPTAIN'S OFFICE? I believe there are two more held up inside." He ordered to the officers. He checked the bodies for pulses. Both of the men were dead as the floor was covered with blood.

Angelo and Sanchez decided to give themselves up. They didn't want to wind up dead like the other two men. "We are giving up! Don't shoot, we will like to speak with some one in authority."Angelo said with dropping his revolver to the ground.

"Put your hands behind your back, while we will give your rights and for which you will be able to call your lawyer." Lt. Wayright says with taking out his cuffs from his pant pocket.

He and one other places the cuffs on both men. While the Coroner was being called in to take the two bodies to the morgue. A full report will be made to Captain Kate Beckett in the morning, along with the ledger safe and sound.

Captain Anderson was nerved with the entire incident. He would need to write his report in his office alcove. They had taken the two alive men to lock up until their lawyers arrived in the morning. Meanwhile the coroner Doctor Syndey Perlmutter was in the building and on the way up in the elevator.


	12. Chapter 12

Deadly Force

Chapter 12th

Captain Kate Beckett and her husband Richard Castle had walked into the precinct with Teri Winters having been picked up by the Witness Protection agents around five thirty in the morning to take her to the airport and the safe house in Arizona for the time being.

Beckett was most pleased with her officers from the over night shift. Captain Anderson had stayed to speak with Captain Beckett in her office, while Castle went to the break room to make himself a cup of coffee. He was thinking about Teri Winters, as she was escorted out of the loft this morning by the two agents. She had asked him to keep in contact when ever possible. He agreed with the nod of his head, in spite the fact that his wife wasn't all too pleased with the idea.

Captain Anderson walked into the office with Beckett telling him to sit down and relax. "First of all Jose, I would like to say that I am very pleased with last night and your actions with calling additional officers. You need to be proud of yourself with the over all results." She replied with taking the report from his hand to read further.

"I must tell you that I was some what scared on what might of happened with the shootings. More people could of wound up dead in the process. But I am happy that I was able to have the nerve to shoot. I understand that the two that are alive wish to talk further with turning in Darrin Givers for his crimes. There lawyers no doubt will agree with asking for a better punishment for the both of them." He announced with swallowing saliva down his throat."

"Thanks Jose. Once they arrived I will be sure to have them understand and the type of deal we can make. But in the mean time, we will need to have Darrin Givers arrested for his crimes and his secretary stay in protected custody with the Witness Protection Program. Castle is not going to like it at all that his new friend will be in hiding for awhile." She coated with her tone of voice for when it comes to her husband flirting.

Captain Jose Anderson had to chuckle a little on that one. Otherwise he needed to head on home to his wife and sleep.

Once the lawyers had arrived to the precinct. Captain Kate Beckett needed to speak with both of them to let them know the score. However they were able to understand, along with going for the deal with their clients.

Between the ledger, Teri Winters and the two arrested. Darrin Givers goose was cooked. There was a possible chance that he will be going to prison for the rest of his life many times over.

Avery Fisher lawyer for Angelo Martin was insisted that he and his friend Sanchez be given a deal that will protect them from any of Givers people in case they decide to go after them.

Captain Beckett after speaking with the police commissioner and other officials, she would agree.

As for Teri Winters, she had a visitor at the safe house in Arizona. Richard Castle using his private jet had told his wife that he needed to talk with her about Darrin.


	13. Chapter 13

Author Notes: This is the final chapter for this story. Thanks for reading.

Deadly Force

Chapter 13th

Teri had settled into her room with her room mate out in the yard exercising with others. She heard the knock on the door, as she places her small suit case onto the double bed. She walks over to the door to open it and to see someone that she didn't need to talk to.

"What are you doing here Mr. Castle?" She said strongly in her tone of voice.

"I flew out here to find out on whether you were honest with giving the police the ledger. Was there anything else that Darrin's people might try to find you here as with his two associates still alive?" He asked with standing in front of her with his wanting to know the answer.

"You came all of the way here to answer me that question?" She states with venom.

"I did Teri. And besides I need to let you know that I love my wife a great deal. I wouldn't try to mess that up with having to be interested in you. I will need to end this now with leaving and going back to my wife and family. Please take care of yourself Miss Winters and try to stay out of trouble."

"I will try Castle. I just hope that this safe house will be able to protect me from him and his friends."

"They will be able to Teri. This is the best secured safe house in the states. My plane is waiting for me, so I will leave you now." As he gives her a soft kiss onto her cheek.

He walks out as she decided that she could use some exercise in the court yard.

Finale

As it had turned out both of Givers men were given each five years in prison given by the judge and jury. Their lawyers were happy with the over all results. However since the two will be going to prison. They will be placed in maximum security in some prison outside of New York, while Darrin Givers was given the maximum with 25 plus years separated from the two.

Teri Winters will be staying in the safe house until the authorities realize that it will be safe enough for her to leave and start a relative new life in California. She will have a new name, change of hair color and will be working at some publishing company as a secretary. She had no further contact with Richard Castle.


End file.
